Home
by Rantsuki17
Summary: Someone's back! Everyone is at the Kamiya Dojo. Multiple couples. Very OOC. Please R & R! First RK fic. Nice reading!


Home  
By: Ran Tsuki

Ok, minna this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so please be gentle with me when you review it. I hope you will like it. One-shot fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Ran Tsuki Kinomoto. She is my character that you might see in maybe others RK fics of me. If you wish to use her please email me for it.

Good reading!!!

At the Kamiya Dojo, everything was quiet. This was the only day Yahiko didn't have any practice. Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, and Sanosuke were relaxing at the living room. Kenshin had left them a bit earlier to read his letter. They were chatting amiably except Aoshi. Ever since the battle with Shishio Makoto, he didn't talk much. The peaceful ambiance was broken by Kenshin's yells. They all scrambled to where he was. They all stared in shock at how Kenshin was reacting.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY COMING HERE???? SHE CAN'T!!! Wait a minute... SHE CAN!!! THE WAR IS OVER!!! YAY!!!" Kenshin ranted but ended jumping around like a child. This was very unusual even for Kenshin to act like that.

Aoshi was blushing very red. He now realized he reacted like that a week ago when he received a letter. This was the reason he dragged Misao here. His presence shocked everyone that he came there is such a rush. He was huffing and puffing from his travel. He was a very skilled swordsman so it's a shock to see him in such a state. Kaoru showed him his room and he slept right away. Misao came to them two days later in the same shape as Aoshi. He had slept until she came. 

Suddenly they heard a silvery laugh. They all looked up to see a beautiful girl at the top of the wall. She has dark purple hair almost black to mid-back, violet eyes, and clad in a very nice yellow kimono. She had a very nice figure. Misao threw five kunais, but she avoided them by jumping down.

"Not bad... but not fast enough." She threw the kunai she caught to Misao's left shoulder without hitting her flesh. She pinned her to a tree since she threw the kunai with enough force that Misao cannot free herself without tearing her cloth. 

Kaoru immediately went to free the girl. Two persons could have stopped it with they weren't busy gawking at the girl. Aoshi and Kenshin chuckled. The others looked at them in shock. The girl's smile grew wider.

"SHE just ATTACKED Misao and YOU TWO LAUGH???" Kaoru screeched.

"Kenshin, I don't know how you can live with such a LOUD girl. I really want to know how." She teased Kenshin who blushed pink. He and Aoshi understood the hidden message. 'How can you love a girl like her?'

"You will never change will you?" Aoshi asked softly.

"Um... Do you want me to?" 

This tugged a small smile from Aoshi who shook his head fervently.

"I like you the way you are." Aoshi declared.

"What about her?" She pointed to Misao. "She seemed to have fallen VERY hard for you, Aoshi."

"Hum... That is a setback." Aoshi mused.

"Uh-Uh... Oh well, too bad! I'll just target Kenshin instead. Don't you agree, Ken-koibito?" She taunted Aoshi.

"Sure, my love. Come here and give me a kiss." Kenshin yelled.

"Coming Ken-chan!" She shouted back.

Their play angered Aoshi who put himself in between them. The mysterious girl skidded to a halt only to jump over Aoshi into Kenshin's awaiting arms. Before they could do anything, he grabbed her arm gently and yanked her toward him. It was quite easy since they offered no resistance about it. He set her to her feet and made sure that her kimono was put in the right places. That done he then kissed her softly on the lips while embracing her. Everyone except Kenshin gasped at Aoshi's open display of affection.

"Now say the THREE words." She pouted cutely.

"I love you." Aoshi said with love shining in his usually cold eyes.

"Finally, you said it! It took you a LONG time to realize that and longer to say it." Kenshin chided. 

Aoshi blushed in embarrassment. 

He turned to the girl to ask the question that was on his tongue's tip. "How did you know all this?"

"By spying." She answered. She was still in Aoshi's embrace.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!! Even if you managed to get pass our senses, it's impossible to get pass THEIRS!!!" Kaoru pointed out.

"It's possible." Kenshin corrected her. 

Aoshi nodded. The rest's jaw dropped. This drew laughter from the trio.

"That must mean they are slipping!!!" Misao declared in horror.

"Who?" Megumi had entered when she saw the door was open.

Her question almost made everyone jump. Only the girl remained unsurprised. After recovering from the shock, Kaoru pointed to Aoshi and Kenshin.

"Why?" Megumi was bewildered. Yesterday, she had checked on them and they were in perfect condition.

"This girl spied on us without any of us knowing." Misao told Megumi who fainted right away.

They took Megumi to a room so they can attend to her. They kept the door open for the fresh air to help Megumi come back sooner. It was the one in front of the front door. Everyone was there except Aoshi.

"Hey, where is Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. She eyed the girl wearily because SHE managed to make HIM laugh. 

Ever since Shishio, he never laughed, not even an evil one.

"Gone to buy sake, I guess." The girl replied. 

Kenshin presently was not letting her go so he had his arms encircle her waist while they sat.

"But... his money is with me!!!" Misao yelled. She drew the pouch of Aoshi.

The girl broke off the embrace and took the pouch so fast that everyone blinked. Her movement was so fast that except Kenshin no one was able to see it. Kenshin just laughed. He was used to her abilities. She walked to the wall connecting to a street and waited. Suddenly, she threw the pouch over it. Everyone except Kenshin had their mouth dropped even Megumi who just had woken up. They thought that she went crazy. Kenshin only widened a bit his eyes. He kinda knew what she was going to do, but hitting the target is impossible... 

It had hit his owner: Aoshi. "Thanks, Tsuki!" He yelled.

She walked calmly back to Kenshin who was a bit dazzled. She kissed him on a cheek to get him back and he laughed with her at the faces of the rest. They all looked ready to faint. It was two minutes later that Aoshi came back with four jugs of sake. It took everyone all that time to recover.

He chuckled when everyone was in view. "Is the throwing of the pouch that caused them to be like that?"

The duo nodded. He put the jugs in front of them and sat next to Kenshin. He then tugged at the girl's sleeve. She stood up and at on top of Aoshi's lap who blushed red. She was bold. She made movements to smooth something that was giving her discomfort. Aoshi started nuzzling her since he didn't want to moan. She blushed red too when she realized what it was. She gave it a squeeze before splitting his legs and sat in between. He stopped nuzzling her only to groan at her squeeze. He groaned even louder when she shifted to sit in between his legs. He kissed her temple and stood up to leave toward the kitchen. He came back with three plates for sake drinking. He sat back to where he was. They drank the four jugs in time record. At first, they each drank a jug from it. It didn't even buzz the girl. The viewers were shocked because she should have been drunk. The last one, they took the time to savor it slowly. It was after the last jug that they started talking.

"I've missed you, Tsuki. Where were you?" Aoshi said. "After we left Misao, you kinda disappeared. We couldn't find you."

"She was with me." Kenshin stated. "To fight beside me."

"Ah... that's why. Wait for a sec Tsuki, I have something for you." He went to his room and got out a sword. 

Misao gasped. Once she had wanted to see it because Aoshi was coveting it, Aoshi caught her and yelled at her. 

"This is yours, I suppose." He handed to the young woman who stood up at the sight of the sword.

She pulled it out and read the graving aloud. "Tsuki Kinomoto." It was a reverse blade like Kenshin's authentic one. All could see that it was an authentic one too. "Thank you, Aoshi for keeping it for me." She jumped to his arms and kissed him hard on his lips.

"No problem!"

Megumi fainted again. The rest only stared at Tsuki in disbelief.

"She was an HITOKIRI??? Hahaha!!! Good joke! Tsuki Kinomoto was a man and he died in the war!" Sanosuke declared.

"Who said I was a man?" She tilted her head to one side. "Oh... I guess it's because no one ever survived to tell that Battousai Kinomoto was a girl. They would never guess that a girl could be an assassin. Right, Sanosuke Sagara?" She smirked.

"You have no proof that you are Tsuki Kinomoto!" Kaoru challenged.

"Hi Saitou! Glad that you made it!" Tsuki dismissed the other girl when she saw someone coming in.

"You know that I would come no matter what." Saitou stated. He turned toward Kaoru, he declared. "She IS Battousai Kinomoto! I fought against her and I lost."

"Not by much, Saitou." She corrected. He only hmphed while she laughed softly.

"You drank sake without me!!!" He grabbed her by her kimono when he saw the empty sake jugs and he smelled their scent from her. He shook her.

"Saitou, we didn't know when you were going to arrive. Can you put me down now? Thanks! WE did reserve one for you, but you didn't come in time. That's all." She put her feet down firmly and Saitou let her go. "You can buy some and EVERYONE can drink. Are you happier now?" She said it as a suggestion.

"Ok, Ran!" He yelled while running madly through the front door.

The girl sweat dropped. "Wait till he come back." She answered their silent question.

They all sat in silence, all waiting for him to come back. Since it was near 6, Kenshin and Megumi went to cook.

"I better check on him. Knowing him, he's in trouble juggling jars and fighting." She mumbled. "Hey Sano! Do you want to come with me to find Saitou?"

He smirked in response and followed her to the street where there was commotion. They see Saitou trying to make sure the jugs don't break and fight the gang. He was not faring well.

"Need help, Mibu?" She yelled. She drew her sword and swiftly attacked the gang. Soon they were all down, but not dead. She had a BIG sweat drop when she saw him with 18 jugs. She took six and ran back and forth until there was only two left. After they came back, Megumi went to check on Saitou only to find the girl doing it while he was only in his loincloth. She must have sensed her presence since she said. "Megumi, you can come in and bandage him, right?" She turned toward the door to chide to someone. "This is not a show so those who are underage or have nothing to do with that please go away to where the food is." She then gave Megumi puppy's eyes when she made sure no one was peeping. 

Megumi nodded. She looked at his injuries and bandaged them. The girl pointed out others that she had missed unconsciously. She was ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed, Megumi. His skin is tricky so when you are not used to it, you would miss some." She chided while Saitou put back his clothes.

The trio walked back to eat, drink, and laugh with the rest. Tae and Tsubame had come along with Dr. Genai (Sp?) and his two granddaughters. No matter how many whining, Sanosuke got only two jugs that he have to share with the rest.

"Did you have to buy 18 jugs? Isn't that a bit much?" Misao questioned.

Saitou only gruff a no since she had interrupted their conversation.

"Saitou, can you please tell me why you bough 18 JUGS?!?!?! You want to get us drunk or WHAT???" The girl shouted.

The others looked at the girl in surprise. No one really talked to Saitou, Kenshin, or Aoshi in that way without getting yourself killed. 

"So we can talk longer, Ran-chan." Saitou answered while drinking a jug. The trio did as their companion while the rest fell anime style. They couldn't believe that this was THE Saitou they know.

"Can YOU please tell me what is your NAME?" Kaoru sneered.

"Such a bossy girl. *The trio snickered and they had big sweat drops. No one had dared to say that to Kaoru. She was the exception. They didn't want her bonking them on the head for the comment. They could have dodged it if they wanted, but they were too lazy to. The others just don't want to face her when she is angry.* I think I would really want to know how you can live with such a bossy and loud mouth girl? My name is Ran Tsuki Kinomoto. I prefer you calling me Ran or Tsuki." Ran said. "I used Tsuki Kinomoto because no one would make the link to me and they won't know if I'm a woman or man even though they would all think I am a man." 

They all drank at the same time. They talked for a while and they are at their 2nd jug, but still conscious. 

She asked a question and the answer to it that a lot of people were shocked out of their mind. "How is Tokio?"

"She is fine. *Seeing many blank stares, he clarified.* Tokio is my wife." He chuckled when only those who knew it were still conscious. They had finished all their sake before they woke up.

"You're joking right?" Misao asked. Even though, he told them once, she never believed him. She thought that no one could marry a man like him.

"Nope. He isn't. She is really pretty, able to cook WELL, and do other stuff around the house." Ran corrected. "Unlike someone's cooking, which is still as bad as ever and could kill anyone." She only smiled to brush off Kaoru's glare. 

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saitou managed to stifle their laughter, but some snickering still came out. The rest was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

"I, Kaoru Kamiya, challenge you, Ran Tsuki Kinomoto to fight with wooden sword." Kaoru glowered.

"Challenge accepted. Do you wish to change? I will fight in this." Ran answered. She raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit when shocked yells were heard. 

They had never seen a person fight in a kimono and WIN.

"No, let's go." Kaoru wanted badly to change, but it would be embarrassing.

As soon as they got there, they fought; more like Kaoru did.

Ran blocked all Kaoru's attack with ease while Kaoru was struggling. "I suggest you to change so we can have a more fair match. I'm used to fight in that."

Kaoru left thumping to her room to change. She finished in 5 minutes and she went to the dojo to see her flirting with Aoshi. She opened her mouth to alert the girl of her presence, but Ran beat her to it.

"Ready?" She was sincere since she really wanted to test the girl's skills.

Kaoru nodded and they walked to the center. They bowed to each other and Kaoru charged. After 5 minutes of fighting, Ran still hasn't sweated and she blocked or dodged the other girl's attack. Kaoru was sweating a lot and was pissed that she hadn't landed a blow to the girl. Suddenly she found herself on the floor on her back and the sword an inch from her throat. She couldn't block the attack since it came too fast.

"Ran that was... long." Kenshin chided. "Glad to see you are not drunk yet and that you haven't slacked off."

"NOT DRUNK YET??? She had a LOT of sake!!!" Misao protested.

"You could have finished her a long while ago, why didn't you?" Saitou asked. "To evaluate her force?"

"Yep! She's not bad for a loud-mouthed girl. I didn't want to bruise her pride TOO much." Ran explained. She turned to whom she assembled. "You do know how to fight with those things right? *They nodded and she turned to ask Kaoru for permission.* We can practice here right? *Kaoru nodded.* Cool! That means I can fight you guys again!!!" She was happily jumping around and hugging the guys who were just as enchanted as her.

They all went to bed at 11 so they could wake up early. The guest each has a room for themselves except Tsubame and Tae, in one room and the doctor and his two granddaughters in another.

~Next morning, 6 a.m.~

Everyone was woken up by the sounds at the dojo. Since it sound like fighting sounds, they all hurried to see what was happening. It was Aoshi against Ran. They just hold back enough as not to break the dojo or hurt the others severely. Their movements were fluid. Suddenly Ran hit him on the side thus making him fall and pointed her sword to his throat.

"I yield to you, Ran. You really did a good job assimilating my techniques." He stood up with her help.

"I didn't hit you too hard, I hope." She seemed to be near tears.

"Naw... It hurts only a bit." Aoshi assured her. 

She flung to him and cried. She didn't touch him where he was hit. 

"Ok, I'm a bad liar. I know for sure that you will be able to put me back in shape for tomorrow night."

"I would be able IF you let me see the wound." She chided him. 

He blushed a bit while the duo laughed their head off. 

"Not here. In your room. Megumi, you still have medical herbs and bandages with you, right? Do you have..." She gave her a list.

Megumi nodded and went to get what Ran asked. She brought it to Aoshi's room just when Aoshi is taking his coat off.

"You can just put it there, Megumi. Thx." She said while helping Aoshi out of his cloth to his waist. That done she closed the door and started her ministrations. After 5 minutes, she was out with Aoshi. "Don't forget to keep it till tomorrow morning so I can change it." She gave her last instructions while leading him to where the rest was.

"When is our turn?" They whined. Kenshin and Saitou do feel bad for him, but they can't wait till they can fight her.

"This afternoon, ok?" She suggested.

"OK!" They chirped.

Kaoru hmphed. She's ticked that Kenshin would want to fight HER but when SHE asked, he would always refuse. That girl came barging in THEIR life and change it effortlessly.

"We could PRACTICE if you want, but I don't want to go over that. Who wants to go first?" Ran suggested when she saw underneath their happy faces. 

They were crestfallen because they woke up so early only to fight with her.

"I'll go!" Kenshin said before Saitou could react. 

Saitou growled; Kenshin stuck his tongue to him who retaliated by blowing a raspberry. Everyone except Aoshi and Ran who had big sweat drop had their eyes popped out, mouth hanged open, and they look ready to faint. Two grown ups were acting like a CHILD!!! They usually were serious or cheerful depending who it is.

"Guys, stop acting like that! You're embarrassing me!" Ran yelled out. 

They stopped immediately sporting sheepish grins. 

"Will you two ever GROW up? You guys are acting like 10 years old!!! But... I like you the way you are so don't change."

"They are grown ups!!!" Kaoru retaliated. She was still angry that she lost to her.

"Oh my! THEY grown UPS??? Hahahaha!!! They are serious if needed if that is what you meant. They are better then they were in the war. They were UNBELIAVEBLE."

The quatresome laughed at the heads the others were having.

"You never acted like this before???" Asked an incredulous Aoshi to the two other men.

"Have YOU acted like that before?" Kenshin and Saitou asked.

"Hehehe... no. Nothing." Aoshi was embarrassed.

"What do you mean by before? I thought you three used to hate each other guts!" Misao exclaimed.

Ran was howling with laughter while the 3 were embarrassed. "Man and their reputation! Never will understand them!"

"You mean their rivalry was false? All was acting?" Asked an outraged Sanosuke. He had gone through all those troubles for NOTHING.

"The rivalry was true, but not the hate. What happened from when Kenshin started staying at the dojo to the fight with Makoto Shishio was true. I should know. I was there." She struck her tongue out to the shocked face of Sanosuke especially. "Either way, I couldn't help you more then I did because I had pressing matters. Sorry!"

"So it was you that we sometimes sensed, but before we could do anything you were gone." Aoshi, Kenshin, and Saitou finally understood the mystery of the dead without them hitting them.

"Why didn't you attack her?" Misao was really puzzled.

"Because we realized that she was not there to bring us harm. She could have attack us and kill us if she wished to. We couldn't sense her at ALL. We realized that after she saved us... a couple of times." Saitou explained.

They gasped at the revelation. They cannot believe that someone could be stronger then them.

Later they had their practice then their spar in which she won them all. To the surprise of the onlookers, they weren't resentful that they lost, but vowed to train harder with each other.

~A week after~

Misao barricaded herself in her room ever since this morning when Aoshi asked Ran in marriage who accepted. The next day was Sanosuke and Megumi. When they realized that they had misread their emotions ever since the arriving of Ran Tsuki Kinomoto, they had spent a lot of time together to understand better their emotions. They realized one day that they always had denied their hidden feelings toward each other. It took everyone's boost of encouragements that Kenshin finally proposed to Kaoru.

Misao was very angry that the newcomer stole her Aoshi, her love. After a few hours of weeping, she realized her error. She did love Aoshi, but as a brother. She surprisingly missed Yutarou the most. She was introduced to him when he came back to train again under Kaoru in one of her visit. She fought against Yutarou more then with Yahiko ever since he started to go out with Tsubame because she started to come to the Kamiya Dojo more often then before. Yutarou was not at the dojo at the moment because he went to travel with his father. They didn't know when he would come back. She came out of her room, eyes puffy and red, sad, and tired. 

"Are you ok, Mi-chan???"  Asked a new voice. He was worried. He came back today to find Aoshi with another woman who introduced herself as Ran Tsuki Kinomoto. He felt a lot of shock in hearing about the couples news.

"Who? YOU?!?" She never let anyone but him to call him that. She gasped loudly in surprise when she saw him. She was REALLY happy to see him. "OH!!! I MISS YOU A LOT YU-CHAN!!!" She gave him a bear hug while kissing him on his cheeks.

He hugged her back with as much passion as her. "I miss you too, Mi-chan. The reason I came back was... I love you." He had his head bowed down expecting her refusal since he knew of her obsession with Aoshi.

"I love you, too!!!" Misao told him. 

He was shocked that she felt the same way. To prove that this was not a dream, he took her and kissed her on the lips.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet, Aoshi?" Said Ran who had a full fledge grin. She was really happy for the new couple.

"Huh-huh!!!" He was laughing at their embarrassed face. 

They pulled apart when they registered what the couple said.

"I'm sorry for the tantrum I gave earlier." Misao humbly asked for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted. You just haven't sorted your emotions properly so you were still confused." Saitou explained. He kissed his wife, Tokio, who came in to visit just after Misao's tantrum.

Everyone at the end ALL moved to the Kamiya Dojo after some renovations to accommodate everyone. They all lived happily ever after. The arguments were heard all over the town when they argued against each other. The people had grown used to it. The foreigners were shocked. That's another story.

The End


End file.
